


Letters to My Sister

by TriablePack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, Post-Canon, Relationship Study, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriablePack/pseuds/TriablePack
Summary: Petunia Dursley has died and it is time for Dudley and Harry to return to their childhood home. This walk down memory-lane leads to a deeper understanding of the woman we know as Petunia Evans Dursley.
Relationships: Petunia Evans Dursley & Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

It was early morning, too bright and cheerful to be allowed. Harry could see his cousin standing in the driveway of 4 Privet Drive. Dudley Dursley had bags under his eyes and a distant look about him.

“How are you?” Harry must have startled Dudley because he jumped at the sound of his voice.

Realizing it was Harry, Dudley visibly relaxed. “As well as can be expected, considering the circumstances.”

Harry nodded. His Aunt Petunia had died earlier that week; his Uncle Vernon had died five years earlier.

“Ready to do this?”

“No, but it has to get done.”

Harry clapped his cousin on the shoulder, as they headed into the house together.

It was almost surreal to step into this old home, especially when it still looked so much like how he remembered it. Dudely headed to the kitchen, saying something about starting the kettle for tea. Harry moved into the parlor and sat on the couch.

He stared at the fireplace that Mr. Weasley, Ron, and the twins once came through. The memory made Harry smile. Glancing up, he saw the pictures on the mantle. They were mostly of Dudley and his family, one of Vernon, and a photo in the background. This particular photo caught Harry’s eye. He stood to get a closer look, and to his surprise, there was his unruly hair and crooked grin at the age of five.

On closer inspection, he could see that in the background of the framed photos of his cousin’s family, were photos of his own family. Some regular photos, some imbued with a little bit of magic to make them move. He spotted one from last Christmas, when Mr. Weasley convinced the whole family to participate in a Christmas greeting card, because “it's what the muggles do.” Ginny, his beautiful wife, pictured resting her head on his shoulder, had suggested that he send one to his family.

Harry sent one to Dudley and begrudgingly sent one to Aunt Petunia. He picked up the greeting card and looked at the familiar smiling faces pictured. Harry thought Aunt Petunia would throw it out since the inhabitants of the photo moved, but here it was. James, his oldest, was making a silly face and trying to encourage his younger sister Lily to join him. Albus, his middle child was proudly showing off his missing teeth with a big grin. Mr. Weasly was trying to get everyone organized, and Mrs. Weasly was fussing over Bill’s hair. It had grown quite long at the time. Charlie was impersonating a dragon to entertain some of their nieces and nephews.

“That was mum’s favorite photo of your family,” Harry jumped at the sound of his cousin’s voice. Turning to see Dudley holding out a mug full of tea for Harry. “The only reason she kept it in the back, was because it moves. But any time I came and visited her since last Christmas, she would pull out this photo and show it to me.” Dudley smiled wistfully at the photo in Harry’s hand.

Harry didn’t know what to say, this new revelation shocked him. He took the mug from Dudely muttering his thanks. “I’m going to head upstairs, I figured I would start there. Feel free to do whatever.”

Harry listened as his cousin made his way to the hall and up the stairs. The thought of the stairs reminded Harry of his old space underneath them, that little old cupboard where he used to sleep before he received his first letter to Hogwarts.

Setting the photo back on the mantle, Harry’s curiosity peaked. He thought about that old cupboard and decided to take a look.

In the hallway, it took him a moment to open the door. Harry just stood there staring, as a rush of mixed emotions flooded through him.

Opening the door, he turned on the light and the only thing he could find in that little space was a box. On top of the box was an envelope with his name on it. He kneeled to pick up the envelope and took the letter that was inside out. And he read

**_Dear Harry,_ **

**_As my time comes near, I am at a loss at what to leave you and what to say. I know I have never been good to you, and for that I am sorry._ **

**_One of my greatest regrets is not telling you stories about your mother. I kept telling myself that one day I would gather up the courage and finally talk to you about her. But it has been so many years since I have even uttered my sister’s name, and I could not bring myself to do it again. I am sorry that I am so cowardly and weak._ **

**_I am leaving you the contents of this box for you. In the replacement of me telling you about your mother, you can read about her yourself. I ask this of you though, as you read. Please do not judge me too harshly. I do not ask you to sympathize or try to understand me, but I beg of you not to think cruelly of me, as my horrible character as an older sister is revealed._ **

**_I hope the contents of this box will bring you solace. I do not ask for your forgiveness, for I am not worthy of it. Take what I have given you, and let it lift some of the burdens on your heart._ **

**_Many times throughout the years I thought to myself I should rid myself of the reminders of my many sins. It is only now that I am grateful I did not have the courage or the stomach to do so, so that I may pass this small legacy on to you._ **

**_I know that I have never said this before, but I want to let you know that I am proud to have you as my nephew and that I truly love you._ **

**_Sincerely,_ **

**_Petunia Dursley_ **

Harry read the letter, and read it again a few more times to verify what he originally read.

Looking at the box, he picked it up and took it to the kitchen table. After he was settled comfortably in a chair, he gingerly took off the lid of the box. Inside was a stack of papers and laid out scrolls. He scanned the dates and pulled out the one with the farthest backdate.

It was dated _**September 1, 1971**_ , in purple ink.


	2. Chapter 2

_**September 1, 1971** _

_**Dear Tuni,** _

_**I made it safely to school. You wouldn’t believe this place, it has floating candles in the Great Hall. It looks like there isn’t even a ceiling, the Prefect told me that there was a spell cast on it to make it look like the sky outside.** _

_**They sorted us into houses, there are four; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. I was put into Gryffindor, the singing hat said something about bravery and courage. Remember the boy Severus? He got into Slytherin, the hat said they were cunning.** _

_**There is so much I want to tell you, but it is late and I’m tired. I’ll write you another letter soon, just like I promised.** _

_**Love,** _

_**Lils** _


	3. Chapter 3

_**September 2, 1971** _

_**Dear Tuni,** _

_**I got my class schedule for the rest of the year. We don’t have every class every day, just specific ones on certain days of the week. There is free time scheduled out for us, along with homework. We also have the weekends free.** _

_**There are 4 girls in the room with me, but a total of 13 in my year in my house alone. The girls are so nice, especially Emily Whisp. She comes from what they call a pureblood family, and she has an older brother and a younger sister. She has a lovely Scotts accent, I like to listen to her talk. I think she is just as curious about me as I am about her.** _

_**Emily said she would teach me how to play gobstones this weekend. I am so excited!!** _

_**I found out that the head of my house is Professor McGonagall. Rumor has it that she can turn into a cat. Can you believe that? She seems stern so I am afraid to ask her if the rumor is true. She also teaches transfiguration, which is changing something into something else.** _

_**I also had potions class, with Professor Slughorn. He seems nice, a real cheerful type of man, but I get the feeling like he favors or expects something from some of the students. I earned 10 points for my house, in his class when I answered one of his questions. I am so glad that you and I read through my books before coming here.** _

_**There’s also this man named Hagrid, and Tuni, you won’t believe how tall he is!! He reminds me of dad in a way. You know? Big and tall, but a great big softy on the inside? He lives in a hut on school grounds and told me he was the Keeper of Keys. I wonder how many keys he has, and what they all are for.** _

_**I got to go, Tuni. My free time just ended and I have to go on to my next class.** _

_**I will write to you again soon.** _

_**Love,** _

_**Lils** _


	4. Chapter 4

_**September 4, 1971** _

_**Dear Lils,** _

_**I received your letters, and I find it so strange for an owl to swoop into the house just to drop a letter in my lap. It startled poor dad the first time it happened. He laughed loudly when I saw that the letter was from you. I thought it would take a couple of days to get your letter, not hours.** _

_**I am happy to hear that you are enjoying your first week of school. I am busy practicing the piano and can only find time on the weekends to write. Please do not think that I am ignoring you.** _

_**Have you made many friends? How is that boy Severus? I hope everyone is being nice to him, he used to cry a lot. Don’t forget about him when making new friends, okay?** _

_**Mum and Dad are doing well. Poppy misses you, she keeps going into your room to look for you. I am trying to make sure to give her extra attention, so she doesn't feel too lonely.** _

_**I start school on the 14th of this month. Mum and I are going to go shopping for supplies and my uniform since I grew a bit more. I am hoping to get music sheets and music paper while we are at the store.** _

_**When writing to me, don’t leave out a single detail. I want to learn about everything there. I am so proud of you and it's so brilliant that you are there.** _

_**Write to me soon.** _

_**Love,** _

_**Tuni** _


	5. Chapter 5

**September 5, 1971**

**Dear Tuni,**

**I don’t know if I like the game Gobestones too much. It’s like playing marbles, but the marbles spray you with this really smelly liquid. But I did enjoy spending time with my new friend Emily.**

**I miss Poppy so much. I noticed that other people brought their cats, and I was thinking that maybe next year I could bring her with me. If mum, dad, and you say it’s okay. It would be like bringing a bit of home with me.**

**I think Severus is doing okay, he seems to be getting along with the kids in his house. But this boy James Potter in my house seems to dislike him. When I was sitting with Severus under a tree, that boy James came over and began to annoy us. All we were doing was reading one of the library books about magical creatures. The creatures in the book moved, it was so cool.**

**Anyways, James said that I shouldn’t hang out with a Slytherin. When I asked him why not, he said that Slytherin's house produced more bad witches and wizards. I said “so? That doesn’t mean that Severus will be a bad wizard.” Then we got up and walked away from him. Just like how you told me to when people are being bullies.**

**I think it hurt Severus’s feelings. Maybe if you send me a picture of Poppy to show him, he’ll feel better.**

**I miss you lots!!**

**Love,**

**Lils**


	6. Chapter 6

**September 8, 1971**

**Dear Tuni,**

**Tuni you won’t believe the candy here!! There’s this chocolate frog that is bewitched to move like an actual frog, but it’s made completely of chocolate! They also come with collectible cards, the first one I opened had Merlin. I think I might start collecting them. So far I have Merlin and Dumbledore, the Headmaster of my school.**

**I also found out that there is a sport that they play in the magical world called Quidditch. I’m still pretty confused about how one plays the game because there’s like six players per team I think and four balls.**

**Emily has been super kind and telling me about all this. We have become fast friends. I made her a friendship bracelet, using the braid that you showed me last summer. It didn’t turn out as neat as when you do it, but I thought it looked nice. Emily says she loves it and wears it all the time.**

**Thank you for sending the picture of Poppy, Severus smiled when he saw it. Emily even said she was cute.**

**Love,**

**Lils**


	7. Chapter 7

**September 16, 1971**

**Dear Tuni,**

**Thank you for the music sheets, I forgot to bring some when I left. I wanted to show Emily since we were talking about our families and I mentioned how good you were at the piano. I found out that most wizarding people don’t learn how to use instruments because they can just make them magically play by themselves. I told Emily how you taught me how to play and how we would play together at home.**

**I haven’t seen Severus as much this week, he’s been hanging out with the kids from his house more. I am glad he’s making friends. But James and this other boy in my house named Sirius, seem to dislike him for some reason.**

**Emily and I were invited down to Hagrid’s house Tuesday. I picked some flowers to bring him, he seemed to really like them. He made us cakes, but they were too hard to chew. I am offered to share with him a fudge recipe that mum uses at home. He said he would be delighted.**

**We still haven’t learned any major magic yet, we are still on the basics. Pronunciation, movement, theory, and mental fortitood. I think I spelt that wrong.**

**I miss you Tuni.**

**Love,**

**Lils**


	8. Chapter 8

September 24, 1971

Dear Tuni,

I think I made a horrible decision, by giving Hagrid that fudge recipe. He told me that he changed a few things in it and asked me to try it. It glued my teeth together!! He calls it Treacle Fudge. I don't think I am going to offer any other recipes. I know his heart is in the right place, but I think my stomach and my teeth can only take so much. I couldn't tell him that though, I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

I am sorry for not writing as much, I have been busy with school and exploring with Emily. Emily has been so kind, teaching me all these different aspects of the wizarding world. She said there is a Ministry of Magic that made it against the law for underage wizards to use magic outside of school. I was kinda bummed when she told me that. I wanted to show you the amazing things that I have been learning. I know we haven't really started to use magic and we are just doing basics, but it all so interesting.

The Prefect for our house is Rebheka Jones, she is muggle-born like me!! She hangs out in the common room helping the younger years with their homework if they need it. She reminds me of you and how you used to help me with my studies back home. She says she'll show me how to magick my hair into a braid once I have the basics down, she said that we should be moving on sometime in October. I am so excited!!

She also said that the Quidditch season should start around October or November. There is much to look forward to.

Love,

Lils


End file.
